The overall goal of this study is to determine the cerebral activity patterns, as assessed by functional Magnetic Resonance Imaging (fMRI), in human volunteers during the withdrawal from chronic cocaine administration and the ability of several cognitive tasks to activate the brain as a function of time of withdrawal and drug craving.